


You Never Forget Your First [Full Version]

by NamelessEngine



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, Lingerie, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessEngine/pseuds/NamelessEngine
Summary: An extended cut of the young goddess of the breezes, Andromeda Aurae's, first time with her boyfriend, Will Solace.The full version of the omake featured in Chapter 19 of The Ever Twisting Wind: Threshold Breakthrough (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13323217/19/The-Ever-Twisting-Wind-Threshold-Breakthrough)
Relationships: Will Solace/Andromeda Potter(OC)
Kudos: 6





	You Never Forget Your First [Full Version]

“The food was fantastic,” Andi told Will with a honest smile as they walked out of the famous The Modern restaurant located inside the the Museum of Modern Art. It being the dinner stop for their date to celebrate the Olympian victory in the Second Titanomachy.

“The company was even better.” Will replied honestly even as he took a moment to admire how elegant his girlfriend was looking today. Since they were going to a classy place like The Modern and thus needed to dress for the occasion, Will had expected Andi to show up in something beautiful but she had completely outdone his expectations. The blue floral print cold shoulder, v-neck dress in tulle and satin made her look at once sophisticated in a way that Will had never seen her as before whilst making her simultaneously appear to be the most gorgeous person he’d ever met. And seeing as he had met Lady Aphrodite before that wasn’t a claim he made lightly.

“You weren’t bad company either,” Andi told him with a shy smile and light blush that told him he had been staring. Again.

She thankfully didn’t seem to mind though, so quickly shaking himself out of his stupor and pretending it never happened in the first place he replied as smoothly as he could, calling on every ounce of charm he could muster in the process.

“Uh, I, uh, got us a room at a hotel?” 

Considering what he was suggesting, that sadly wasn’t much at all.

Will cringed at his delivery and honestly expected Andi to laugh at him before just ending the night there and then. Instead, much to his pleasant surprise, she instead blushed prettily and nodded with a paradoxical mix of eagerness and hesitance.

“Sure,” she said in a quiet whisper even as she squeezed his hand she was holding reassuringly. “Let’s do that.”

* * *

Will had to admit, his dad was pretty amazing. The god, upon hearing Will’s prayer for, erm- insight, had given him a sweet suite at a high class hotel.

“To woo a goddess to bed, you’ll need to pull out all the stops.” His father had whispered into his mind telepathically at the time. “Trust me, I’d know.”

Will managed to resist palming his face when he opened the door. What the demigod wasn’t expecting was the luxuries that dotted the room!

Rose petals on the bed and scattered along the floor. Champagne on ice near the bed with glasses placed like a pyramid near it. A box of  _ divine _ condoms with the literal approval of Zeus stamped on it on the nightstand! And the music oozing from the background, with his dad singing some rather hot and heavy sensual tunes.

He turned to glance at Andi, whose face was carrying a cute blush as she shifted her feet.

“Wow, you really went all out and prepared this?” She asked, looking bashful. “I-I didn’t even consider some of this stuff. You’re amazing.”

_ Should I be honest? Oh screw it, I’m not about to lie to her! _

“Thank my Dad actually, he set this up for me.”

“Lord Apollo, huh?” Andi said with a thoughtful hum as she stepped in front of him to better survey the room. “He’s a good dad.”

“Yeah, he is.” Will agreed.

“But enough talking about fathers,” Andi said as she suddenly spun around to face Will, her dress morphing into a blue satin cami dress with black lace along the bust and hem.

Will’s throat became as dry as the Sahara at the sight. And who could blame him? The lingerie Andi was now wearing was just long enough to cover her rather sheer panties. Add the inviting look she was shooting him and it was taking all his willpower to stop himself from just jumping her.

“Like it?” Andi asked as she did a twirl, showing him just how snug her panties were between her perfect butt cheeks. 

“What’s that!?” Will stammered out, shocked.

“I saw it in a magazine. D-Do you like it? Is it too much?” She asked as played with the thin material on the side of her panties. 

“N-Nope, I, uh, like it.” Will manages. “I mean, it suits you! A lot!”

Her cheeks flushed, Andi nevertheless beamed at him. “Thank you. I was torn between cute or seductive.”

“I think you’ve nailed the seductive side.”

Andi preened at his praise, standing a touch taller. “Thank you. Now aren’t you gonna show off too? I mean, as Lady Aphrodite once said, a goddess has to lead but she can’t do all the work!”

Will blushed as the thought of all the things Lady Aphrodite had possibly taught Andi.

“Well?” Andi asked, with an impatient frown, as Will just stood there like a blushing idiot.

“Opps, sorry!” Will shouted as if stung as he hurried to get himself out of his suit.

_ Why did I have to wear something so complicated!? _

“Too slow~!” Andi teased as with a snap of her fingers, Will felt a draft all over his body.

Looking down, he found himself completely naked, at half mast and climbing.

Before he could even respond to that, he found himself suddenly on the bed and Andi, still dressed in her sexy lingerie, pressing him down.

“Like I said,” Andi said, in a sultry voice, the tone tickling his ear as if it were a breeze. “A goddess leads.” 

And kissed him deeply.

* * *

Watching as his daughter took her chosen lover to her bed Zeus was in a sour mood, causing it to rain rather heavily in the New York area. 

It had been tolerable when his daughter had been toying with the boy. Teasing him, stripping him, then playing with his member like it was  _ her  _ toy. Those were all things which were her due as a goddess, and more importantly his daughter, but now that things were moving onto the main course he was starting to get uncomfortable. As such when he saw his daughter peel off her panties and toss the garment aside, he let out a growl that set the skies over the West Coast thundering ominously.

“Now that you’re at full mast let’s put it in, shall we?” The image of his daughter in the magical hologram he’d conjured said with clear want as she straddled him, as was her right, and began guiding Apollo’s brat’s penis inside her.

Zeus clutched the comforting Master Bolt in his right hand so hard it crackled with the power of a hundred thousand lightning storms

“Honestly, you’re watching them?” Hera said with a scowl as she walked into their own bed chamber, startling her husband. 

“I’m just making sure he’s treating her fairly!”

“Please, I know you. Everyone knows you, dear husband. Does it really get you going to watch? I’m sure there’s something on mortal television more entertaining.” The Queen of Heaven quipped. 

“I’m making sure Andromeda doesn’t begat a half-blood!” Zeus offered instead.

“She  _ was  _ a half-blood,” Hera pointed out with a roll of her eyes. “I don’t think she’d mind.”

Behind them, the sound of a boy’s groaning orgasm and a disappointed whine from Andi set Zeus off.

“How dare that boy finish before he made sure my Little Breeze got her release!?”

“Like you haven’t done that before?” Hera stated. “Besides, it looks like she’s fixing it.”

“Oh no, you don’t Will.” The image of Andi hissed. “I’m nowhere close to done. Keep going!”

“I can’t!” The boy pleaded. “I’m-”

“Here let me give you a pick me up.” Andi said with a seductive little wink even as she twisted her hips around the boy’s presumably flaccid penis that was still inside her, sending a surge of energy into her lover.

“What!?” Will asked, sounding drunk. “I feel like I just finished off a whole carton of Red Bull!”

“Shut up and use that energy to pound me!” Andi ordered. “I want to get off tonight or you’re not going anywhere.”

“Yes ma’am!” Will said, offering her a mock salute even as he thrusted into her as she rode him reverse cowgirl.

“Oh~ Yes! That’s it.” Andi purred, her ample bottom clapping against him. “K-Keep going.”

“See? She’s in control of things.” Hera told her husband, sounding mildly impressed with his daughter. No easy feat. 

Zeus wasn’t paying enough attention to his wife at that moment to notice however. Instead he was too busy cheering his daughter on.

“Atta girl, Andi! Show him who’s boss!”

Hera rolled her eyes at her husband and deciding he was a lost cause, she turned and teleported away. 

Zeus barely noticed. He was too busy cheering Andi on as she thoroughly milked her lover for every last milliliter of pleasure she could get out of him.

* * *

Several hours later, and totally unaware of her Father’s voyeurism, Andi laid on top of a thoroughly exhausted Will still wearing the top of her lingerie but nothing else. A top she was busy adjusting her left breast back into. Will having pulled it out to play with at some point earlier.

A very satisfied smile graced her face as she luxuriated in the pleasant warmth in her belly. A  _ very  _ full belly. It wasn’t distended or anything like what she’d seen happen in some of the more insane porn or hentai she’d read and watched, but she could literally feel Will’s semen sloshing around inside her. Okay, so maybe that was an exaggeration. But her womb did feel strangely full, pleasantly so.

As she finished adjusting her bra, she moved to brushing some of her sweat slicked hair behind her ear. 

“You were okay,” Andi told her practically insensate lover lazily. “Not as good as Aphrodite said it could be but you'll improve." 

Will just grunted in reply.

“I even heard that there was stuff we could use that makes it better!”

Will’s eyes glazed over a bit and he just nodded hesitantly.

Pushing herself off the bed, Andi used her powers to clean and dress herself before turning back to Will

“This was fun, Will.” The goddess told her lover imperiously. Just like Athena’s lessons taught her to when dealing with mortals, even and especially their lovers. “I’ll be in touch. Be ready.”

With her orders given, the goddess of breezes teleported away leaving a lovestruck son of Apollo to look at where she stood with a silly, satisfied grin on his face.


End file.
